


Platónico

by Suriee



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: En verdad, hay sentimientos que es mejor que se queden en lo platónico, y es mejor recordarlos así, irreales, inacabados, porque eso es lo que los hace perfectos.





	Platónico

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Eldarya**  
> 
> 
> Oneshot publicado gracias a Romixx quien me comisionó un poco de amor one sided.

##  **Platónico**

_"El primer amor es como un pez de feria: no suele durar más de un par de semanas pero recordamos su nombre durante toda la vida."_

_—Marta Salas_

No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado realmente. Desde siempre había tenido estos sentimientos por Karenn, casi desde el primer momento que la conoció, aunque desde la llegada de Alajea ella se la viviera pegada al lado del pez con piernas.

Chrome había intentado llamar su atención desde el principio pero las mujeres a veces eran muy, muy complicadas; A veces, Karenn le prestaba atención como él quería pero en otras ocasiones lo dejaba de lado.

Pero bueno, nadie dijo que el amor era fácil ¿O sí?

Aunque también, Nevra lo hacía parecer algo muy sencillo...

Chrome sacudió la cabeza, pensándolo mejor: No, eso no era amor, se dijo con firmeza. Si fuera así no estaría saliendo con tantas chicas, tan rápido. Lo de Nevra era otra cosa.

Y luego, estaban los rumores de Ezarel con Eweleïn. Pero él no iba a meterse en nada que involucrara al pesado del elfo. Ya era bastante malo soportar a Alajea como para ponerse a aguantar a Ez también...

Hasta que llegó la humana, por supuesto. Satsuki. Al principio Chrome no la soportaba; demasiado seria, demasiado torpe, no sabía nada de absolutamente  _ **nada...**_  Y luego, con el problema de los Kappa y su viaje a las tierras de Jade, bien... Chrome no creyó que fuese a durar mucho tiempo en el CG.

Pero ella lo sorprendió, al igual que a muchos. Satsuki lo apoyo luego de que Miko intentara echarlo por crear problemas, de nuevo. Y también después de eso.

Poco a poco comenzaron a volverse más cercanos; por las misiones diarias de la guardia, las charlas cortas en los pasillos, misiones con otros miembros, algunas comidas en la cantina. Incluso, a veces Satsuki parecía apoyarlo más que Nevra, que era su jefe de guardia, y también aceptaba acompañarlo a misiones cuando otros no lo hubieran hecho.

Lo que, finalmente, lo llevaba a este punto; Días antes Karenn le había reclamado un poco el hecho de que le hubiera entregado a Satsuki el anillo que le ofreció a ella en primer lugar.

—Pero Karenn, tu dijiste que no lo querías...

—Sí, bien, pero aun así no debiste ofrecerlo a alguien más Chrome.

—Pero se lo ofrecí a Satsuki como agradecimiento porque me ayudo con una misión.

—Mhn...

—Y porque no se enfadó,  _demasiado,_  cuando la deje sola...

—¿La dejaste sola para que terminará tu misión?

—¡No! No, solo olvide algo y la deje continuar mientras lo resolvía. —Chrome vio como Karenn hacia una mueca, como si pensara en si sería una buena idea delatarlo con Nevra o dejarlo estar. Lo que sea que hubiera decidido, no lo supo en los siguientes días.—

—Bien... Pero no estuvo bien que se lo entregaras. Dar regalos de segunda mano a otros es de mala educación. —Le dijo con aplomó y luego se dio media vuelta para irse, a pesar de la llamo un par de veces para terminar su conversación.—

Y bien, no había sido tan malo ¿O sí? A Satsuki pareció gustarle el anillo, y de hecho le agradeció el que se lo diera. Incluso él había tenido cuidado en limpiarlo para ella... ¿Por qué ahora era un problema?

Le dio la vuelta a eso varios días, tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención. Tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar en esos días de cualquier modo pero, mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos en la mañana para ir a ver a Ykhar, se encontró con Satsuki que parecía apurada, como si buscara a alguien (algo que solía hacer todo el tiempo), ella lo saludo con la mano, una pequeña sonrisa, y siguió su camino... Chrome se sintió muchísimo más ligero, como si fuera caminando sobre nubes. Y eso que iba de mal humor porque se había cruzado al idiota de Ez apenas salía de su habitación.

Eso no era normal ¿No? Porque, normalmente, cuando veía a Karenn, su estómago daba vueltas y se sentía un poco idiota pero también tenía esa sensación de ir caminando sobre nubes esponjosas...

—Chrome, llegas tarde... —Le reclamó Ykhar y el pequeño lobo no tuvo más opción que dejar esos pensamientos de lado para comenzar con la misión.—

En los días siguientes, sin embargo, Chrome se dedicó a realizar su "investigación", que consistía básicamente en seguir a Satsuki para asegurarse de que  _de verdad_ estuviera sintiendo esas cosas por ella y no hubiera sido algo del momento. Como un accidente o algo así.

La siguiente ocasión que la encontró sintió algo tibio instalarse en su pecho. Como si hubiera tomado una deliciosa bebida caliente de la cantina. Satsuki le preguntó si necesitaba algo, así que Chrome uso de excusa una de sus últimas bromas para preguntarle su opinión.

—Eh...

—Te encantó, por eso te quedaste sin palabras. —Sonrió el pequeño lobo y se fue así, tan rápido como llego.—

Satsuki comenzó a sospechar que algo no estaba yendo bien cuando se dio cuenta de que se topaba con Chrome _casualmente,_  más de lo usual. Era extraño, casi como si la estuviera siguiendo pero eso no tenía sentido ¿O sí? Después de todo él estaba enamorado de Karenn y la seguía como un cachorro perdido. Broma aparte.

Sin embargo a medida que los días pasaban comprendió que el topárselo por todas partes no era algo al azar. El hablar con Alajea mientras ayudaban a Purreru a bañar a sus familiares le ayudo a terminar de atar cabos, no por nada había estudiado leyes; sabía leer cosas entre líneas. A la vez, Alajea era excelente para comunicar secretos...

—Karenn parece algo molesta.

—Ah sí, un poco. Chrome ha dejado de buscarla tanto últimamente. —Satsuki alzo una ceja, intrigada. Alajea se acercó para hablar más bajo.— Yo creo que debió darse cuenta de que Karenn lo usaba o tal vez se enamoró de alguien más. Me da algo de lastima la pobre chica que está siendo acosada ahora. —Se rio la sirena y Satsuki se cubrió la boca con una mano.—

En parte era gracioso que ahora fuese Karenn quien estuviera molesta porque Chrome no intentaba cortejarla como antes, por otra parte, ahora entendía mejor el comportamiento del lobito; Debía estar enamorado de ella.

Luego de terminar con la misión y despedirse de Alajea fue a las duchas, se puso algo más cómodo y ligero y salió a tomar aire, confiando en que se encontraría con Chrome en algún momento. Cosa que ocurrió por supuesto. _Casi por simple casualidad._

—Hola Chrome. —Saludó, pensando rápidamente en cómo tener esta conversación con él.

—Hola Satsuki... ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Bien,  _eso_  no lo esperaba...

—Claro ¿Vamos a otro lugar? —Ofreció, pensando en el cerezo. Después de todo si Chrome hacía lo que ella pensaba que haría, declararse, era mejor que fuera en un lugar apartado y no en medio de los pasillos donde alguien podía verlos y burlarse de él.—

Y claro que paso; Chrome se declaró de una manera muy dulce e inocente.

—... Y como siempre estás ahí para mí y ayudarme, y le plantaste la cara a Miiko y a Ez muchas veces también... —Satsuki le dio una pequeña sonrisa amable.—

—Chrome, es muy dulce y me siento halagada pero... —Lo vio hacer una mueca al escuchar la última palabra pero no había más que hacer; Esto era por su bien, no podía darle falsas ilusiones.— ... pero no crees que, más que amor ¿Podría ser otra cosa?

—¿Otra cosa?

—Sí. Todas esas cosas que me mencionaste son cosas que los amigos o familia hacen los unos por los otros ¿No crees que eso que sientes por mí podría ser algo de ese tipo? —El hombre lobo hizo una expresión, sujetando su barbilla para pensar.—

—¿... Tú crees? —Preguntó luego de un momento, luciendo un tanto confundido.—

—Pues claro. Yo te aprecio mucho, como... —Chrome abrió la boca para interrumpirla.—

—¿A un hermano pequeño?

—Sí, exactamente. —La chica asintió.—

—Yo... Creo que también te veo de esa manera Satsuki... —Le dijo con un sonrojo de vergüenza, mirando hacia otro lugar.—

—Está bien Chrome, es normal confundir ciertas cosas a veces. —Le tranquilizó.— ¿Un abrazo de amigos? —El lobo no lo pensó dos veces para abrazarla, agradeciéndole el que no se riera de él por su pequeña "confesión" y por haberle ayudado a comprender mejor las cosas.— Estaré aquí si necesitas hablar con alguien, o un poco de ayuda, de nuevo. —Le aseguró con confianza.—

Al final terminaron quedándose un largo rato en los jardines, hablando de todo y nada, ayudando a que el ambiente incomodo entre ambos se disipara finalmente. Se despidieron cuando Karenn pasó rumbo al kiosko y Chrome decidió ir a preguntarle si quería tomar algo.

Satsuki lo vio ir, de suerte que Valkyon pasó al lado de ambos chicos.

Tal vez, algún día, ella también tendría resueltos sus sentimientos y el mismo valor para hablar con cierto Jefe de Guardia.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> ▹ [Blog de tumblr](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq).  
>   
> 


End file.
